The Party
by Epikgirl14
Summary: Finn is at PB's party but what happens when Finn and FP have a little bit too much to drink? Rated T for possible non-descriptive lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you like it! :)**

***Bold-faced words=authors note**

Finn POV

"What's up my people-eeple-eeps?" I said over the mic.

They all cheered

"Now I know we are all having fun, but I have to interrupt you for just one second." I continued.

Everyone was silent

"I just wanted to take a minute and say thank you to the birthday girl who's throwing this party. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome,  
the one, the only Princess Bubblegum!" I stretched out the last syllable as the now, 21 year old Princess walked on the stage grinning shyly.

"I just wanted to thank everyone..." Her voice faded as I zoned out.

"Wow" I thought "I liked her even though she was 4 years older than my 14-at-the-time-year-old self?"

"Finn would you like to say anything else?" She asked me

I zoned back in just in time.

"Sure." I replied

I gave a speech about how awesome PB was.

That resulted in a hug from Peebles, and a unison "Awww" from the crowd.

"So lets put on some new music and lets get this party started!" I finished as the club music turned on.

Everybody cheered and went to dance on the sparkly dance floor.

I went to talk to the now half-human Flame Princess.

It's been cool since I gave her that magical wish for her birthday.

She used it so she could be half-human,and now she doesn't blow up when we kiss.

We spent like two hours of that day making-out.

"Hey FP" I said when I walked over to her.

"Oh hey Finn" She Replied "Wanna dance?"

"Yup" I replied, hoping something would happen.

My wish came true.

We were drunk.

**(In the land of Ooo there is no drinking age.)**

FP took me on the floor and started juking me.

I promise, I almost lost it.

After the club music went off, FP went to go sit down, and I went to get us some drinks.

FP finished her wine and fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Fire Elemental or not,

she was so warm, and soft.

I carried her upstairs to a bed in the house that was being used as a club.

Then, she woke up just as I lay her down.

**Ha Ha cliff hanger! Review and favorite if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be the continuation of chapter 1. I never got to finish it. The last one apparently wasn't good :'( , so I might stop writing this story or just on in general. Anyways, hope you like this to the best of your ability.**

Flame Princess' POV

"Um h-h-hi Finn" I managed to stutter out.

"Hey FP you f-fell asleep so I, uh t-t-took you up here so you could sleep" He said just as hesitantly.

He sat down on the bed

"So... are you, like, ok?" He continued

"I'm fine" I replied "Thanks Finn"

"No problem FP" He said almost immediatly

Then, he leaned in to kiss me,  
but as soon as our lips touched,  
a very drunk Fionna came upstairs to bothers us.

"Party over here Oo, Oo!" She screamed almost falling over.

She came over and sat down on the bed

"Hey baby you're cute aren't you?" She said to Finn

"Oh my GLOB, FI, GO AWAY!" Finn replied

"What you don't want this?" Fionna said smugly

"No, Whatever lumps you have Finn doesn't want." I said butting in

Fionna got up and walked out the door

I'm pretty sure she fell down the stairs,

but I couldn't care less

"So where were we?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face

"I think right about here" I replied while leaning in to kiss him

He slowly pushed me backwards until I was laying down and he was on top of me

I thought "Tier 15, here I come"

Fionna's POV

"Why doesn't he like me" I thought as I turned away from watching them

"I'm his duplicate, exactly like him" I quietly said as a tear fell down my face

"What's wrong sweetie?" Cake asked sitting down next to me

"Nothing" I said trying to not sound sad "I'm fine" I finished, trying not to cry anymore

"Now now, it's ok Fi you know you can tell me anything" Cake said comfortingly

"Yeah I know," I said, my voice cracking "but you can't help me with this"

"I might be able to, just tell me what's wrong already, Fi"

"Fine, I REALLY like Finn but he's in love with Flame Bi-"

"Oh," Cake said cutting me off

"What do I do?" I said while a few more tears ran down my face

"The best thing to do is forget about him, talk to some other dudes, but when you see him again,  
you gotta look sexier than a MUG." Cake replied making me giggle

"Thanks Cake" I said hugging her

"Any time Fi, I don't like to see you sad"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said now happy "Wanna come?"

"Oh no, sweetie, you go along" Cake said finishing her candy wine

I ran off to the bathroom and washed my face

I then remembered cake saying "you gotta look sexier than a MUG"

"Sexier than a mug huh?" I quietly said to myself

I have that down pact

**This is where I would put, "Ha Ha cliffhanger", but I'm not in the mood to laugh right now, :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

_**Epik**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally done with this chapter! Been so busy with school and stuff! Shout out to my BFF Zoe and other people supporting this story and its continuation. Well back to the story.**

I reached in my hero pack and pulled out a ripped version of the shirt I was wearing

"This is pretty cute" I said to myself  
The shirt was light blue, and sort of looked a cut off shirt with a jagged edge  
I went in the stall and changed my shirt  
I then pulled a pair of EXTRA EXTRA short shorts out of my bag and put those on too  
I put my regular outfit into my pack and walked out of the stall  
I walked up to the mirror, took off my hat, and put my hair into a french braid  
I looked up at myself in the mirror, and I smiled  
"No more tears Fionna," I said to myself "You don't need Finn"  
I walked out of the bathroom feeling more confident than ever before  
I walked downstairs and through the crowd as I turned heads  
I saw a few peoples' mouths drop  
I walked over to the food table  
I saw that all of the strawberries were grey  
Not a big suprise  
I looked up to the sight of Marshall and Marceline laughing and sucking the red out of the last 2 strawberries  
Marshall giggled as Marceline floated over the crowd and up the stairs  
"Ha ha she's going to get a BIG suprise when she floats up there" I said quietly giggling  
"What supr-" Marshall started as he looked down at me  
Probably still shocked by my new outfit, Marshall stared at me with a blank expression

Quick Marshall POV

"Oh my glob" I thought as I stared at Fionna for what felt like an hour  
"Hey Marshall" Fionna said trying to snap me out of it  
It worked  
I shook my head as I re-zoned  
"Hey Fionna" I said trying to play it off  
"Like my outfit?" she asked with that 'feeling cute' voice she does  
"Uh.. yeah it's.. uh, great" I said trailing off  
"Soo... how's it going with you" she said as I put my feet on the ground  
"This party is boring" I said ignoring her question "Lets go back to my place"  
"Ok" She said nonchalantly

Fionna POV  
I almost screamed when he asked me to come to his house  
I know, I've tried to get over him  
But it's just to hard  
His perfect hair,  
Rock hard abs...  
His Axe bass...  
His vampire teeth...  
His sexy sexy butt...  
WAIT WHAT!?  
I come face to face with Marshall's door and he opens it  
I walk inside and sit down on his hard red couch  
I'm suprised it is still red  
"What do you wanna do?" I ask after he closes the door  
"Um... I don't know. What do you want to do?" He replied in a sweet voice  
"Let's play Truth or Dare" I replied after thinking for a while  
"Ok truth or dare"  
"Truth"  
"Aww I suck at those" He whined to me  
"Well at least try" I said  
"Ok is it true that you started adventuring when you were four?"  
"That is false I started when I was two"  
The game went on like that for a while  
Then Marshall picked truth  
And things took a turn from good  
to GREAT  
"Truth" He said after picking dare like 87 times  
Why was I counting?  
"Well... is it true that you... like me?"

**Haha I'm so evil! I love making cliff hangers. I've come up with a new idea for a story it will be my day at school but with AT characters! It will be much easier to write because I should know just what to put. I'm thinking of making the characters as follows:**

**Cake-Zoe**

**Marshall Lee- Malik**

**Finn- AJ**

**Fionna- Me**

**Marceline- Lariah**

**Ice Queen- Mrs. Wolf**

**Ice King- Mr Weiss**

**Much more info coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**- Bri**


	4. Sorry

**I'm extremely sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new chapter, but I have given up hope on both of my stories. I hit writers block for the stories and couldn't come up with more than 37 words for the next chapter. I am going to write a new story and get a fresh start. I'll try to be more detailed with them. Although, I will probably end up writing some lemon... Just saying. So, again I'm sorry if you were waiting, but If it makes you feel better, Marshall said yes! c:. Peace out, folks.**

**~Epik**


	5. One more thing

I forgot to mention one thing. I REALIZE that my stories in the past were non-descriptive, confusing and not the best. Just in case I didn't mention it in the first note, MY NEW STORIES WILL BE 1,000,000x more descriptive, therefore making them less confusing, and better over all. I can promise that much. By the way. To the guest that commented the incredibly unreasonable reviews: Fuck you. If you have something to say to me, don't be a pussy and hide behind the automatic "guest" name. You really can't say that you wonder how I figured out how to make an account, when you don't even have one, Imbecile. Go fail at ruining someone else's day. Once again, FUCK YOU.


End file.
